Diplomacy (Revolution)
Coalition meeting Prussia feels that a new strategy is needed to beat France and her allies. We suggest that Britain help us defeat Denmark. We also advise Russia to help us beat Lithuania. ' Treaty of Potsdam France proposes this: # Hostilities will end # Prussia will cede Poland to Lithuania # Prussia will end all involvement with the coalition. '''Prussia objects to giving Lithuania Poland, on the grounds that they never had any real success in the war. A small piece of Polish land would do. ' '''Lithuania thinks Prussia does not deserve polish lands because: #'Prussia had no casus belli or reason to attack us whatsoever.' #'Prussia started this war, is in danger of loosing it, and wants to get away with new conquered territories.' #'Prussia has no allies capable of resisting France and its allies, but has interest in keeping it's economy and infrastructure intact we assume.' Indeed, Prussia does not have the right to hold Poland. ''' '''Prussia points out that our ally Austria had invaded Lithuania. Thus, we moved to help them. We will give Lithuania all of Poland east of the Vistula river. There was no reason for Austria to invade us aswell and as far as I know, Austria did not ask for help. +Austria is under threat of invasion itself, as of now, so it's not in your interest to keep supporting it, we would think. Lithuanian Seimas decides that the country has no problem holding Prussian armies until Viena falls and allies can move in on Prussia, so we are waiting for germans to confirm this plan or accept harsh terms of defeat earlier rather than later, since those can be far worse later. Unless Prussia cedes Poland, they will continue to be fought by our alliance. Last chance. Denmark suggests that the borders of Prussia return to before the war with regard to Poland, with Lithuania receiving pre-war Poland. It offers to compensate Prussia with Mecklenburg. Prussia will give all Poland EAST of the Vistula River. We point out that giving land to a nation that we has NEVER beaten us is absurd. This is very generous, as it is over half of Poland. I think Lithuania is speaking on behalf of France and other allies. Giving territory to a country that basically gave up is absurd, that is not very smart ,as it is over half Poland. Prussia will not get to keep Poland. France advises Lithuania to currently accept all of Poland EAST of the Vistula River however. The rest of Poland can be done later. Lithuania accepts Prussian peace offer. Denmark expresses its happiness that the nations have signed a peace and also ceases hostilities against Prussia, lifting the blockade. It offers Prussia a ten-year non-aggression pact. The King, upon learning how much land we would have to give a nation that never beat us, decides to reject ''the peace offer. We will not abandon our allies. ' '''Well, at least Prussia arentt pussies anymore. Good luck getting destroyed When my army reaches Coppenhagen, you won't be laughing. When your army reaches someones capital defeated and enchained, it doesn't count Spar. Category:Revolution (Map Game)